The present invention relates to a communications method, and more particularly, to a method of automatic communication recovery.
In present systems, in which nodes on a redundant media local area network lose their ability to communicate, human intervention is required to allow the node to regain its communications. The present invention eliminates the need for human intervention and effects recovery of Communications by the node.